


朋克摇滚妖怪

by teleimaginary (teleim)



Category: Touhou Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleim/pseuds/teleimaginary
Summary: 很早之前写的，现在一看，此文似乎想对比两类有些相似的角色，但是没有达到预期的效果





	朋克摇滚妖怪

“信？给米斯蒂娅？”

因幡帝看着放学的小孩，妖怪兔通红的眼睛眨了一下。“拜托了。”递上信封的小孩稍稍一低头，在因幡帝面前这样说道。小孩见因幡帝拿住了信，一蹬腿便急忙跑远。

“哎？等等……”她对这个小孩有点印象。因幡帝和他去田间玩过，不知道从什么时候开始，寺子屋上学的小孩都认识这只妖怪兔了。

因幡帝一只手捏着信，扶着额头靠在桥栏杆上，看脚下的水面映照出另一个正午的太阳。没过多久，一个修长的身影出现在桥边，永远亭的月兔铃仙，身着和村中人类一样的衣服背着药箱，向因幡帝走来。

“铃仙，快过来快过来。”

“怎么了？”

“拿着，给米斯蒂娅，山里的夜雀，你肯定认识。”因幡帝把信递给铃仙。

“米斯蒂娅？我知道她，但是她白天在哪里我不知道……”

“这里太热了，我要回永远亭了。”

“咦？我还要卖药呢，这个信……”

“对，记得送信呀，别让村里的人类失望。”

“啊，当、当然……”

因幡帝说完便跑下桥，铃仙背着药箱，手里拿着莫名其妙托付给自己的信，一双大眼睛环顾四周没找到那只妖怪兔跑到哪里去了，只好长叹一口气。

“今天又要晚回去了。”

铃仙顺着村中最大的一条路一户一户拜访完，转身沿原路返回。重量减轻不少的药箱让她轻松了一点，不过打扮成了人类的样子，将一双兔耳藏在帽子下，如果过于松懈，自己的身份随时都有可能暴露。完成了人类村子中例行任务的铃仙，心底那种挥之不去的紧张感丝毫没有减弱。

铃仙走到村口时，在树荫中忽然停下脚步，她手扶头上宽大的帽檐，猛一抬头，看到了自己紧张感的来源。

“在上面！”

头顶树杈上躺着的天邪鬼，也戴着一顶帽子，听到铃仙的声音一翻身跳到她面前。

“哎呀，铃仙小姐，你是不是走反了，永远亭在那边呀。”

“鬼人正邪！你怎么到村子里来了！”

“这个架势是想和我打架吗，在人类居住区打，很合适很合适……。”天邪鬼对着铃仙摆摆手，让铃仙更觉得厌恶。她挡在铃仙前面，一边说话还一边凑过来。

“别碰我的帽子。”铃仙挥手拽住天邪鬼伸过来的手腕。“我要去送信，让开！”

“送信？是这个吗？”天邪鬼另一只手拿着白信封在铃仙眼前晃了晃。

“咦，你什么时候……”铃仙急忙摸了摸口袋。幻想乡里用五花八门手段偷东西的人真不少。

“米斯蒂娅……这不是山里的小妖怪吗。”天邪鬼读着信封上的字，抓了抓头发，紧接着把信往铃仙怀里一扔。“我还以为你走反了路。”

天邪鬼说完这最后一句话就藏到了铃仙头顶的层层树叶里。铃仙收好信，走出村口，才想起来自己只知道米斯蒂娅烧烤摊的位置，等半夜她开张后才能把信送过去，铃仙现在只好先返回永远亭。

“哦……我说这不是铃仙嘛，听说你和天邪鬼在村中发生冲突了，人类村子是否面临天邪鬼潜伏的危险呢，作为站在人类一边的，地上的月兔，铃仙有什么看法吗？”射命丸文跟在铃仙后面问道。半路遇到射命丸文的铃仙并不想回答这个问题。

“你知道米斯蒂娅在哪里吗？”铃仙对拿出了笔记本的射命丸文说。

“米斯蒂娅？那个夜店我们天狗很熟悉的。和她有关系？”

“这里有一封她的信，你能帮忙交给她吗？”

“当然，实际上米斯蒂娅小姐是那种经常收到信相当受欢迎的呢。这次会是什么有趣的事呢。”

“多谢你的帮忙。”

“哈哈没关系看上去好像会发生有趣的事……”

看射命丸文举着信，铃仙说：“前面就是永远亭了，你继续跟过来的话，可能会被捉住……”

旁边鸦天狗匆匆收好笔记本和信。“……永远亭不接受采访是吗。”射命丸文笑了笑，翅膀扇起一阵风，眨眼间她已经飞出了竹林。

寺子屋的一间书房中，慧音老师正在批改作文。一张张纸铺在桌面上，慧音搁下笔站起身来，椅子被带动发出哐当一声，在屋子另一角的藤原妹红抬头望向慧音，只听慧音老师说：

“为什么，为什么作文课上写书信，都是写给那个夜雀的！你看，到现在只有这几个孩子是写给父母的，写给我的一封都没有……”

“人家米斯蒂娅不仅唱歌小有名气，还会写回信，夜雀的回信是孩子们的收藏品，这你就不懂了。”妹红淡然说道，给慧音倒了杯茶，然后从桌上的一堆纸中挑出一张津津有味地读了起来。

射命丸文从永远亭的竹林出发，只用了喝杯茶的功夫，就飞到了妖怪山山脚，米斯蒂娅正在这里准备食材。

“下午好呀米斯蒂娅小姐！新闻。”射命丸文打完招呼，把一摞报纸和给米斯蒂娅的信拍到烧烤摊的桌板上，整个烧烤摊的小车随之一震。米斯蒂娅看见了，直接抽出两张最底下的报纸展开，双手把报纸摁到烧烤摊顶棚底下吸油。

“我的报纸是用来读的呀！”看到夜雀揭下来的报纸沾了一片油，射命丸文抬手抹了一把眼睛，“太过分了。”

“你的报纸有很多使用价值，所以才受欢迎啊。”

“明明声音那么好听，说话却毫不留情。真是，你就不怕哪一天，给你的信也被你顺手点了扔炉子里。”射命丸文把一摞报纸顶上放着的信指给她看。

“村子里来的信吗，这种信也收过一大堆了，我找找，上次印的回信应该还剩一些。”米斯蒂娅掏出一捆信封，从里面抽出一个递给射命丸文。

“这就是回信了。有机会就请帮忙送回去吧。”

“我总觉得村子里的孩子认真给你写信，被你这样打发，那些孩子真可怜……”

“还有别的事吗？”

“没有了。”

“现在不接待客人。”

“我知道。”

“你在等着我拆信吗？”

“没、没有。”

米斯蒂娅放下手里的碗筷，擦了擦手，拿起那封来信。撕开信封时，米斯蒂娅瞥见射命丸文皱着眉看向白信封，她正为射命丸文的眼神感到奇怪时，拿信的手便被一股火辣辣的感觉覆盖，手心里有什么东西突然要挣脱信封的束缚。

“魔力！小心……”

砰！

一群麻雀被爆裂声惊起，射命丸文还站在原地，米斯蒂娅吓得跳开了十多步远。烧烤摊貌似没有被破坏，但是寒光闪闪漂浮在桌板上，洗干净的烧烤铁签上缠绕着魔力，飘在空中缓缓转动。

“米斯蒂娅小姐，你做烧烤的铁签，自己活动起来了。和之前的异变一样，受万宝槌魔力影响，道具开始自己活动……米斯蒂娅，信还在吗？”

米斯蒂娅拍拍裙子上的土，扶正帽子，从地上把信捡起。

“信在这，上面写了……成为我的伙伴，创建一个弱者支配的乐园吧……信里这行字写得特别大。”

射命丸文凑近一看，信纸上没有抬头也没有落款。

“是鬼人正邪。这下麻烦了，那个天邪鬼居然学会把魔力塞进信封里了，这个封印的技术嘛，还远远比不上博丽巫女。”盯着浮在空中的十几根铁签，射命丸文拿出来相机。“原本要给你的那封信恐怕在她手里。这件事要尽快报道出去，让大家警惕天邪鬼的新花招。”

米斯蒂娅握住一根受魔力影响的铁签，她掰着一头想把铁签弄弯，没想到铁签从手弹飞，在空中一顿，尖头向米斯蒂娅冲去。米斯蒂娅急忙展开翅膀，跳到烧烤摊顶棚上，铁签撞到一起，发出一阵叮叮当当的声音。

“让专业人士来解决吧。”射命丸文说。微风吹过，米斯蒂娅的那一堆铁签又是一阵晃动，但是没有被风吹走。

“这店没法开了。”米斯蒂娅一边说一边又扶了扶帽子。咔嚓一下快门的声音，米斯蒂娅回头，却发现射命丸文拍完照片就走了。

四周一下子变得安静，树叶摩擦的沙沙声无比清晰。今天在营业时间之外拜访夜雀的客人多得不寻常。

“啊，米斯蒂娅，快看……”远远的一个非常有精神的声音似乎在叫自己的名字，米斯蒂娅看到一个绿头发的身影向自己跑来。

“响子！这是，你的扫帚？”命莲寺的幽谷响子从来扫帚不离手，来找米斯蒂娅的响子，双手很少见的没有拿扫帚，更令米斯蒂娅感到惊奇的是，响子身后有一把扫帚在跟着她飞。

“寺里大家都说，道具自己活动起来，还有道具上的魔力，是天邪鬼干的。我的是扫帚被魔力影响自己飞起来了，天邪鬼有没有找上米斯蒂娅？”

米斯蒂娅指了指烧烤摊上的铁签。响子走过去，飞起来的扫帚差点撞到米斯蒂娅。

“这个真危险啊。”响子看完飘在空中的铁签后退得远远的。“我现在也完全没法待在寺里。怎么办啊……”

“射命丸文说让专业人士解决，这个专业人士是……”夜雀的话还没说完，被天上一个气愤的声音打断了。

“好险好险，这里怎么天上只有一个扫帚在飞，差点撞上。是谁把一个扫帚弄到天上来了？”

“魔理沙？”夜雀和山彦同时喊道。

“抱歉，我的扫帚。”

“幽谷……响子和米斯蒂娅？这个扫帚怎么了？”

魔理沙一把抱住响子的扫帚，落到烧烤摊前。她一手提一只扫帚慢慢向米斯蒂亚和响子走去，若是被别的妖怪看见了，一定以为魔理沙要过去打人。

夜雀和山彦把天邪鬼调换信件送来邪恶的魔力，道具变得无法使用的事向魔理沙讲了一遍。魔理沙听完，走到烧烤摊边瞧了瞧飞舞的烧烤铁签，一时也想不到什么好主意。时间已经接近傍晚，妖怪山山脚处的天空渐渐昏暗。辉针城异变时，道具也自己动起来了，随着万宝槌魔力回收，一切回归正常。但是仍有一些寄宿魔力的道具在天邪鬼手中。魔理沙也算一位会魔法的人类，响子的扫帚在她手里变得安分许多。两个妖怪和一个人类互相看看，发觉只有魔理沙打得过鬼人正邪。

于是魔理沙答应下次找到鬼人正邪就把她捉来解决米斯蒂娅和响子的困扰。告别魔理沙后，缕缕炊烟已经从人类村庄中伸向天空。眼尖的米斯蒂娅发现夕阳下一个人影正向自己飞来，那个人红色的裙摆幻想乡的妖怪多多少少都见过。飞在天上的博丽巫女也看到了夜雀与山彦。

“原来是搞乐队的两个妖怪遇到了天邪鬼。”站在夜雀和山彦面前，博丽灵梦说。她来回瞪了瞪米斯蒂娅和响子，示意自己要开始工作了。灵梦直接动手把夜雀的烧烤铁签一根根抓走，提着山彦的扫帚，对两人说：“没收，否则你们就是天邪鬼的共犯了。”

“灵梦，扫帚不是我的是命莲寺的！”

“什么时候还给你们等通知！”

博丽的巫女似乎是无法违抗的。灵梦一走，米斯蒂娅和响子谁也不敢追出去。

傍晚时分，因幡帝仍在村子中没有回永远亭——当然她要去哪里从来都是对铃仙随便一说。听说因幡帝会帮忙送信，寺子屋的孩子们一窝蜂地把信都交给她了。因幡帝自然没有放过这个好机会。

“交钱。寄信要准备好邮资，老师没教过吗。”

“邮资？”一个小孩问道，另一个小孩也说，“之前你没有要过钱呀。”

“笨蛋，这是给村子外的妖怪送信，不是顺手帮你们一个忙那么简单。”

“可是之前……”

小孩面前，因幡帝呲着牙，眼睛瞥着小孩手里的信说：“不愿给钱你找别人帮你送信吧，给你们的这个价钱可是非常合理的。”

一个个收完钱和信，这笔同时赚到钱和人情的生意令因幡帝非常开心。她怀里抱一大堆信和铜板回到了永远亭，藏好孩子们的铜板，因幡帝带着信走到永远亭外。

铃仙也终于找到了因幡帝。铃仙看到她坐在永远亭外廊边上，身边放着灯还有一摞信，因幡帝扬起嘴角自言自语“接下来是哪一位小朋友这么幸运呢？”一边拆开一个信封拿出信来看。

直到因幡帝读完信后巧妙地把信封重新封好，铃仙不再默默站旁边看了，她走到因幡帝面前问：“你在偷看别人的信吗？”

“反正都是小孩的信，我只是觉得收的钱有点少了。”

“……你把信给我去送算了。小孩的信就能随便开玩笑吗。”

铃仙伸手去拿那堆信封，因幡帝看铃仙真的要来抢，直接爬过去整个身子趴在信上护住。

“你不用管！我收了钱当然会去办事。”因幡帝抬起头来说。

铃仙气势上输了一节，干脆一闭眼转身走了，免得自找麻烦。永远亭外的竹子和月光陪着因幡帝继续读信。

被夺走道具的米斯蒂娅和响子呆呆地并排躺在地上，直到清晨。露水粘在米斯蒂娅的翅膀上，她坐起来摘下帽子，幽谷响子摸了摸头发，两人不约而同回头看烧烤摊。米斯蒂娅先说话了：

“响子，昨天晚上过来了多少客人？我们可是全都毫不留情地劝走了。”

“让客人失望也是没办法的事啊，我们被牵扯进了天邪鬼的事情里。”

“果然，天邪鬼说创造弱者的乐园，根本就是在利用我们这些普通妖怪！”

“啊，太阳照过来了。”

米斯蒂娅张开翅膀面向太阳闭上眼，感受着阳光中的热量，她躺到地上，轻声自言自语道：“弱小的妖怪在幻想乡中只做陪衬啊。”

因幡帝在妖怪山山脚搜索了一个早晨，终于发现了夜雀的烧烤摊，而且幽谷响子也在这里。

“米斯蒂娅！米斯蒂娅萝蕾拉！起来啦，有你的信。”因幡帝对躺在地上的夜雀喊道。

“什么？我可不会再上当了。”米斯蒂娅猛地站起来。“因幡帝，是你啊……多亏了天邪鬼，我再也不敢随便收信了。”

“米斯蒂娅，有你的信，九封，不过你放心很安全。”

“这么多？很安全是什么意思，天邪鬼没碰过那些信吗？”

“啊呀，实际上，信全被天邪鬼抢走了。”因幡帝一边说着，一边抚摸裙子上的破口，她的肩膀立刻就被米斯蒂娅抓住使劲摇着。

“什么？你在耍我吗？你在耍我吗！”

夜雀的声音让响子也吓了一跳。因幡帝急忙说：“不是的，不是的，还是村里孩子的信，真的，我遇到天邪鬼，信被抢走了，你也知道，鬼人正邪最近对这类东西很感兴趣。”

“你就是来告诉我信被天邪鬼抢走了？”

“我给你讲一遍九封信的内容。”

“我怎么知道是不是你胡编乱造的。”

“这些信在慧音老师那里可能还有一份……不过你就听一听吧，我好不容易才找到这里。”

“听了又怎样？”

“如果可以的话，给我九份回信，就是你上次印了一大堆的那种，我回去也有个交代……”

“你这只兔子什么时候这么认真了。不行，现在给你大概还会被天邪鬼抢走。信里都写了什么，赶快说吧。”夜雀、山彦和永远亭的妖怪兔坐成一圈，听因幡帝回忆信的内容。

此时的寺子屋中，慧音已经把批改完的作文发还给学生。和慧音老师昨天持续至今的困惑眼神不同，妹红一如既往一副不在乎的表情。妹红说道：“似乎孩子们真的把作文课上写的信找人送给夜雀了，学习和实践结合，这不是很好嘛，幻想乡里学会和妖怪交流也是一个本事……”

“夜雀受孩子们欢迎也有不知道多少年了，她们那个朋克音乐在幻想乡里也是独一份的，小孩子不给她写粉丝信还能写啥呢。”

妹红瞄了一眼慧音，发现她好像没有认真听。

“我给你讲讲，在外界，朋克的历史吧。”

慧音露出了一点感兴趣的表情。

“所谓朋克，可以说是一种不讨人喜欢的东西。反对统治阶级，反对一切。当朋克开始流行了，就一点也不朋克了！”米斯蒂娅摇着因幡帝的肩膀吼着。

“米斯蒂娅，你太激动了。”幽谷响子拉着米斯蒂娅说道。

“她根本不理解那些信里写的，孩子们对我们音乐的热爱！你说是不是，因幡帝，你刚才只不过背了一遍信的内容，其实根本不知道孩子们写信的心情！”

“就当是那样吧。”因幡帝很感激响子把自己解放出来。于是把夜雀放在一边，转头问响子：“对了响子，好像只有给夜雀的信，但是在一个乐队里，你没有收过这类信吗？”

“啊，这个嘛，我是山彦，是和声音有关的妖怪。所以文字对我……”

米斯蒂娅忽然一拍响子的胸脯，另一只手指着因幡帝说：“你看，反现代！这就十分朋克了！”

因幡帝手扶额头，实在理解不了米斯蒂娅的思路。本来打算复述完给她的信后就走，那个夜雀听完，变得十分激动，按住因幡帝向她讲了半天朋克是什么。

“这就是朋克的话，和天邪鬼有什么区别？”因幡帝问了一句。

“有什么区别？”米斯蒂娅好像真的被问住了，她坐到地上皱着眉头一言不发。孩子们的热情来信让米斯蒂娅觉得自己虽然是小妖怪，但是人类村子这块不大蛋糕自己仍然能够分到一块。因幡帝如此一问，倒提醒了米斯蒂娅天邪鬼是竞争对手。等到米斯蒂娅再抬起头时，因幡帝已经走了。幽谷响子看米斯蒂娅站起来了便说：

“米斯蒂娅，你今天真的太激动了，虽说有孩子理解我们的音乐确实值得高兴。”

“我们去找鬼人正邪验证验证，天邪鬼和朋克有什么区别！”米斯蒂娅说道，拉着不知所措的幽谷响子往妖怪山外走。

“啊？我们去哪？米斯蒂娅，难道你自己也被那个魔力影响到了……”

米斯蒂娅不答话，扇动翅膀直奔博丽神社，在神社边界处，悄悄落到一棵树上。

“看到了吗，博丽神社，灵梦晚上就在那里。”

米斯蒂娅指着一间房给响子看。透过树叶的缝隙，响子看到灵梦和魔理沙正坐在神社前喝茶。

“灵梦拿走的东西，带着魔力，晚上一定放在别的地方。我们回去换一套黑色的衣服，悄悄进神社，只要不对灵梦动手，她不会发现……我们只要拿回自己的东西，利用道具上那个攻击性的魔力……”米斯蒂娅继续说着。

“哦，对啊，有那个寄宿魔力的道具，可以用更厉害的犯规弹幕打天邪鬼。我们去问问魔理沙，如何才能操纵受魔力影响的道具。”

“响子，你的声音太大了。”米斯蒂娅突然放低了声音说。

魔理沙站在树下向上张望，米斯蒂娅说完一转头，正好和她对上视线。

“你们在这里干什么？来博丽神社偷东西这话我可不能当没听见……”

魔理沙掀起帽檐，拿起扫帚指着树上。米斯蒂娅和响子突然遭遇魔理沙，像在树枝上被冻住了似的不知如何回应。

“你们要去找天邪鬼吗？用寄宿魔力的道具行不通。因为你们的道具上面，魔力已经被灵梦驱赶干净了。”魔理沙说道。

“可恶，我们白想了半天对付天邪鬼的战术。”

听到道具魔力的问题被解决，米斯蒂娅竟是一脸的不甘心。魔理沙接着说：

“如果今晚你们可以配合一下，我向你们演示演示驱赶天邪鬼的正确方法。”

面对魔理沙自信的笑容，米斯蒂娅和响子点了点头。

因幡帝回去后，把从夜雀那里听到的朋克普及知识又给寺子屋的孩子们讲了一遍。讲到最后，因幡帝也没弄明白究竟是天邪鬼更加朋克，还是米斯蒂娅和响子的乐队更加朋克。

傍晚，因幡帝又遇见了那群孩子，他们由魔理沙带队。因幡帝正要过去，衣服一下子被拉住了。回头一看，射命丸文拉着因幡帝的手示意别跟过去。

“魔理沙准备把天邪鬼赶出村子。鬼人正邪赖在人类村庄中不走可是个大问题。如果魔理沙成功了，天邪鬼可能再也不会进村子了。”

经过了不长时间，远处传来一阵喧嚣。射命丸文拉上因幡帝，说道：“看来天邪鬼已经被引到预定的位置了呢。我们也过去吧。”

鬼人正邪原本躺在村中一棵树的树杈上，魔理沙过来看了一眼，指挥铃仙把她赶走。正邪捂着帽子藏起自己头上的角，在村子中七拐八拐，逃到一个平台上，然后铃仙似乎就放弃追杀正邪了。

正邪认出自己站的地方是一个戏台，自己的左边是幽谷响子，右边是米斯蒂娅。台子下面一群围观的人，魔理沙正对着几个孩子讲话：

“……中间C位的就是天邪鬼——鬼人正邪！”

魔理沙周围的孩子们爆发出一阵欢呼声。

台上的幽谷响子说：“鸟兽伎乐今天有幸请到了幻想乡中最彻底的反叛者天邪鬼，鬼人正邪！我们用音乐传达的——当然也是正邪小姐想要告诉幻想乡各位的。正邪小姐，请告诉大家，朋克是什么！”

正邪忽然发现台下的目光聚集在了自己身上，还有小孩在喊“天邪鬼，NB！”现场的气氛完全被天邪鬼的到来炒热了。正邪几分钟前被铃仙追着跑时身上的那股兴奋劲，现在完全变成了烦躁。她想对欢迎自己的观众，使劲表达不满，但是在人类村庄中，显然不允许她胡闹。

“去你m*的！”

鬼人正邪喊出一句话后，人群中的喧闹更甚。

魔理沙接着喊道：“看！对一切说不，这就是真朋克！”

“你们一群小p*孩什么都不懂，我真是受够了，这里真是太**了！”鬼人正邪已经忘了自己刚才怎么上来了这个台子，她一脚踢断台子边沿的一根栏杆，翻下去的时候，裙摆挂在了木茬上，她又转身踢断另一根栏杆，逃走的时候撞翻了一只黑头发的妖怪兔，一摞信封从天邪鬼衣服中散落到街上。黑头发的妖怪兔忙于拾地上的信，鬼人正邪再也没受任何阻拦，逃了出去。

米斯蒂娅和响子对天邪鬼的这个反应没有一点准备，人群渐渐散去，她们也走下台，问魔理沙，“这样真的能赶走天邪鬼吗？”

“天邪鬼就是这样一种妖怪，别人越讨厌她，她越高兴，所以反过来，我们就让她在村子里受欢迎，她就再也不来了。”魔理沙说。

“不过，我们终于见到了正邪小姐呀。第一次见面就能给人留下这么深刻的印象，她真是朋克到全幻想乡通缉的程度了，米斯蒂娅，你不这么觉得吗？”响子说。

“所以天邪鬼是我们的竞争对手啊！我们在朋克精神上比不过她了，至少和幻想乡里的朋克爱好者搞好关系这方面，还是我们乐队更强一点……”米斯蒂娅咬牙切齿地说。站在她身后的慧音手往她肩膀上一搭，米斯蒂娅的翅膀随之微微一抖。

“去寺子屋一趟。”慧音说，像在对犯错误的学生，下达命令。

站在米斯蒂娅身前的妹红补充道：“不用这么紧张……我们的慧音老师认为，米斯蒂娅小姐那个年年不换的群发式回信，会打击小朋友们写信的热情，所以请你去寺子屋认真给你的歌迷写回信。”

响子看着被拖走的米斯蒂娅，叹了一口气说，“还必须写回信……我们搞得音乐其实不是朋克，而是流行吧……”

**Author's Note:**

> 很早之前写的，现在一看，此文似乎想对比两类有些相似的角色，但是没有达到预期的效果


End file.
